


Constellations

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: The freckles on Ignis's skin paint constellations over his body, and Gladio wants to mark the position of each and every one.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauronix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/gifts).



> Nix, you're an amazing, talented, dedicated writer, and friend, and I'm more than lucky to know you. Thank you for your help and support this year, and I'll be right there cheerleading you through every agonised-over word and rewritten sentence. Merry Christmas <3

Ignis’ eyes fluttered closed as Gladio’s lips brushed over his forehead. The touch was gentle, soft lips pressing against his skin just to the right of the centre of his hairline. The trimmed hair of Gladio’s beard scratched at either side of his nose, making Ignis wrinkle it and try not to laugh as Gladio kissed first above one eyebrow, and then moved to kiss above the other. The crest of his left cheek was next, and then lower on his right, Gladio’s breath gusting warm near his eye as Gladio held in his own amusement and placed two small kisses.

He moved down, to the right of Ignis’ chin, and pressed another slow kiss there before Ignis cracked one eye open and watched Gladio. His utterly ludicrous boyfriend was looking quite pleased with himself, even as he pulled back. “Are you quite done?” Ignis asked, feeling the bed dip under his back as Gladio shifted his weight on his hands.

“You’re joking, right?” Gladio replied. “That’s seven. You must have a thousand.”

“You can’t seriously be intent on kissing them all?” Ignis asked, disbelief creeping into his voice. They had all day; they’d ensured that by plying Noctis and Prompto with video games and pizza. To be certain, they’d affixed the Do Not Disturb sign to the outside of the hotel room door. The air was warm, and the sheets bunched at the bottom of the bed. Sunlight poured in through the open balcony window, bathing the room and their skin in gold, and the morning had been spent having breakfast, and kissing, and laughing like lovestruck teens without a care in the world.

It was heavenly, and in a fit of ridiculousness Gladio had declared he thought Ignis’ freckles were cute, and he wanted to kiss every one. Ignis had told him he’d never manage it, which was on reflection a silly thing to say to someone as stubborn as Gladio.

Lips pressed gently against the ridge of Ignis’ underarm, and Ignis tried not to jump too obviously as the bristles of Gladio’s beard caught sensitive skin and tickled. “Eight,” he said, before moving over to catch the one on the other side. Gladio’s breath riffled the hair of Ignis’ underarm as he pressed in, and counted, “Nine.”

Ignis’ chest felt light, and warm as he smiled, white teeth flashing before he bit his lip and watched Gladio search for more places to plant his mouth. He kissed the two freckles on his upper right arm, and then took Ignis’ wrist in his hand and lifted it up to expose the soft, pale skin of his inner arm, and check over the side of Ignis’s ribs. Finding no more hiding there Gladio crossed the firm expanse of Ignis’ stomach, pausing to press his lips against the bottom left of his ribcage, and the two further freckles on his other arm, before coaxing Ignis to lift that one too.

“If you’re struggling,” Ignis told him, “I’m reliably informed that the back of my neck is peppered with them.”

Gladio caught his eyes, his face alive with joy and youth as he tucked a hand under Ignis’ shoulder and urged him to roll. “Time to add them to the tally,” he said.

Ignis tucked his hands under the pillow as he rolled and made himself comfortable on his front. Gladio trailed a fingertip along the back of Ignis’ neck and shoulders, tracing out a constellation with his hand before he pinned it in place with his lips. Ignis closed his eyes, exhaling slowly as Gladio worked his way across his neck and shoulders, doubling the tally thus far and whispering the numbers against Ignis’ skin as he counted.

The mattress shifted under Ignis, and he murmured happily as Gladio ran his hands down the length of his back, stopping once to press two quick kisses along the way. “Your freckles come in pairs,” Gladio purred, “except for,” he paused, and Ignis felt a finger press against his left buttock and then walk, with deliberate slowness, downwards in a line of two steps, “these three.”

Ignis gave a slightly embarrassed scoff as Gladio moved down and pressed a kiss to each point he’d touched on Ignis’ buttock. “I have seven on my face,” he pointed out, unable to resist punching a hole in Gladio’s observation.

Gladio didn’t sound convinced. “One of them has a partner back here,” he responded, pressing his fingertip against a spot on the back of Ignis’ neck. “Watching your back, keeping the little ones in line.”

“Sounds like someone I know,” Ignis couldn’t resist teasing. He tucked his face to the side and grinning as he needled Gladio.

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed. “He’d be lost without his partner.”

Ignis grinned against his arm. If he’d had the freedom to move it he’d have been shaking his head. “Now you’re being absurd.”

“I’ve gotta find this one’s match or he’s gonna be lonely,” Gladio said, paying no heed.

The search travelled down the backs of Ignis’ thighs and over his calves, and then with a gentle hand Gladio urged him to roll over again. Every other freckle Gladio found, including the one at the junction of his ankle, and the one sitting above his knee, had a partner mere inches from it. He averted his eyes as Gladio gently parted his legs, lifting one knee so that he could examine every inch of bare skin on the inside of Ignis’ soft, pale thigh. Despite all they’d done, being examined so tenderly and intimately made his face heat up.

“Found you,” Gladio said, and then bent in and brushed his lips over the sensitive flesh deep in the crook of his thigh.

Ignis startled at the sensation of Gladio’s beard and lips so deep between his legs, and then laughed. “Rubbish.”

“It’s not rubbish,” Gladio insisted, “it’s right here.”

Ignis looked down at Gladio, perched between his thighs with one of Ignis’ legs hoisted up into the air. “I promise you, that area has never seen sunlight to develop a freckle.”

Gladio just grinned at him, broadly. “What, and your ass has?” he asked, mischief and challenge in his tone.

Ignis opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it again. He inhaled through his nose, gathering his dignity. “No,” he answered, curling towards Gladio so he could look and dismiss Gladio’s claim as lies, shadows, or possibly a speck of dirt.

Instead there was, pale as it could be while remaining visible, a small brown freckle, high up on the inside of his thigh where light had never touched. It wasn’t somewhere Gladio could have seen it before, and when Ignis rubbed at it with a finger it stubbornly refused to budge. “I’ll be,” he murmured.

“Told you,” Gladio crowed, smug at being proven right.

“I never knew that was there,” Ignis said, settling back against the bed. “I suppose I never looked.”

“Guess that makes me the first person to ever see it,” Gladio said. He met Ignis’ eyes for a long moment, and then he maintained that contact as he bent down again, only lowering his eyes at the last second as he brought his mouth to press against the newfound freckle once more. “Finders keepers,” he murmured, his lips brushing against the inside of Ignis’ thigh as he spoke.


End file.
